


Start The Year Right

by Firebull



Series: YGO PolyShip Week 2019 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, New Year's Kiss, Nonbinary Yubel, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: They plan on watching the fireworks, but Judai wants to do a little more than just watch.For the YGO PolyShip Week 2019 Day 2: Holidays





	Start The Year Right

It was almost midnight when they arrived on the roof. Judai had chosen it as a point from where they could watch the fireworks from the best possible spot. Daitokuji didn't doubt him. It was the roof of a skyscraper and the view was already pretty phenomenal. A large group of people was already assembled at the bottom of it, ready to unleash everything they have once the countdown hit 0.

Judai sat down on the edge, his feet dangling over nothingness. Once the sight might've given him a heart attack, but he'd seen Judai survive worse. Way, way worse. Plus, it wasn't like Yubel was going to let him fall. As if they knew that Daitokuji thought about them, Yubel appeared and sat down on Judai's right side. Judai looked up at Daitokuji expectantly as he patted the spot to his left. When Daitokuji sat down he was rewarded with a wide smile that he easily returned. 

The people bellow started to count down the last 10 seconds of the year. Judai took ahold of Daitokuji's right and Yubel's left hand. Daitokuji could feel Judai's powers course through him as he turned solid. Or as solid as he was ever going to be without a full body. A happy hum from Yubel told him that the same happened to them. 

The first fireworks lit up the sky even as the countdown continued. When Daitokuji turned back to Judai it was to see his eyes dancing with colours that were definitely not from the fireworks. He was quick to blink them away, but his gaze was still fixed on Daitokuji. His lips parted slightly. It was clear to Daitokuji what he wanted and he was all too happy to indulge Judai.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Judai's lips met his as the sky lit up around them. They were as soft as usual, sending another kind of heat through Daitokuji as they moved together. Judai was the one to break the kiss. He licked his lips as if to savor Daitokuji's taste. Daitokuji shivered in a mixture of lust and at the sudden absence of Judai's warmth. 

"Happy new year," Judai said.

"Happy new year."

Judai grinned at him before he turned to Yubel. He kissed them just as he had Daitokuji, but the words after were in an ancient tongue that never failed to send shivers down Daitokuji's spine. A wing came up to shield them from an explosion that was a little too close. Daitokuji send Yubel a thankful smile that was answered by a smug smirk. Some things would never change. 

They all huddled closer together, pressing shoulder to shoulder to fit more comfortably beneath Yubel's wing. Occasionally, they would point at a firework they really liked, but mostly stayed silent. Judai sometimes lent over to steal another kiss. Some got heated, but most remained a quick press of lips as another explosion caught their attention.

Daitokuji wasn't really sure how long they stayed up there, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was the warmth that flowed through him and the taste of Judai on his tongue.


End file.
